Strawberry Kisses
by CelestialDragon423
Summary: This is a late birthday fic from my friend. It is a songfic bassed off the song Strawberry Kisses by Niki Webster. Sesshomaru visits his cabin to relax, but gets a trip down memory lane instead. Why is a pop song playing on his computer?


Strawberry Kisses

_An: Well yes… it is a songfic, but only because of the music playing. It doesn't have anything to do with the plot! My friend had heard the song and, quite sadly, became addicted to it. Then she was reading some fan fiction and was like," hey! Why don't I combine song and Sess/Rin for my best friend's birthday present?" It was a stupid idea, but neither of us really could help it. I should probably finish up my first InuYasha/Kagome fic before I publish this, but oh well. On with the fic! Oh, P.s Sess is totally OOC in this fic. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own __InuYasha__. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own Niki Webster's __Strawberry Kisses. __Really, in the end, I don't own anything, not even story. My best friend The Snickerdoodle Alchemist wrote it for me cuz she's sooooooo much nicer than me and wrote the whole thing for my birthday. IT was late though…_

'Why does the damn work week have to be so long,' I thought as I drove up to my cabin. I had just gotten through, about five reports that were due next Tuesday, and I was just a little more than beat. The week had consisted of all of that work, times three, every day.

Praying for Friday didn't make it come any faster, and I was just about ready to smash somebody's head through the window in retaliation for not doing their own fucking work.

It was a three day weekend, for some various holiday, and I was going to take full advantage of it by going up to my family's weekend get away cabin for a few days. It was small, but it was outside of Tokyo and near a remote bath house, and that was all I wanted. I didn't come here 

much anymore, but the thought of staying at my apartment, or my parent's house was enough to make me want to strangle myself.

When I finally got up the drive, I was a little perplexed by the lack of lights on. I had asked one of the neighbors to turn on a couple of the lights, and to make sure everything was working before I got up here. It was possible that they had spaced it, but I doubted it. It was also possible that they had only turned on the lights in the back of the cabin, so I wouldn't be able to see it from the front. The cabin faced a huge hill, so the back side was on stilts built into the ground._ (An: Has anyone ever scene __Whisper of the Heart__? If you have, then think of the antique shop where Seiji lives. It faces a hill, and has stilts holding it up.)_

As I unlocked the door and hung up my jacket, I noticed that there was faint music coming from the office. No body had used the cabin for at least three months now, and I know that my neighbor, Totosai, wouldn't have touched the stereo or the computer. When I started walking down the hall silently, I was able to pick up the tune and words of the song, and I nearly had a heart attack. It certainly wasn't my type of music, but it was one of my favorite songs for a different reason.

**I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
C'mon  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
Oh-Oh  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses **

**Yeh-Yeh **

**From the bottom of my heart  
boy I've gotta' tell you this **

**Since the day we've been apart  
you're the only one I miss**

The song was one of my ex-girlfriend's that she had always listened to. After our first date at a strawberry farm, picking and eating, and our first kiss there, she dubbed it our official theme song. She would always sing it, and had made sure I had a copy of it on all of my computers and other electronic devices. It was obnoxious, but she was the same, so it fit her really well. We both drove each other crazy with the things we did, or didn't do, but despite all that, we made a decent couple. We both had considered taking our relationship beyond nights together; yes we were unmarried sinners, and dating. Moving in together at this very cabin didn't seem to do much for us either. Right when I was about to go buy the ring and get it over with, cause I really did love her, I came home to an empty cabin, and no sign of where she went.

I asked around at her job, even with her closest friend in the whole entire world, but no luck. She had left, and hadn't said a word where too. She had even given up her favorite job in the world, photography. Her boss had hoped I would bring her back, but I was left even more in the dark than he was. Nobody knew where she went and I was left to pick up the pieces of a nonexistent relationship. It's been over a year now, and I have gotten over it. If she felt that she needed to leave and not tell anyone, I wasn't going to be the one to stop her, or tell her otherwise.

**I'm like a tree with no roots  
I just can't live without you, yeah yeah **

**Thought we were just a summer romance  
nothing but a passing fling **

**Seemed my heart had other plans  
now I'm a puppet on a string **

**Don't leave me dangling out there  
boy can't you tell how much I care  
still see the sunlight in your hair, oh, oh **

**I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
cuz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy **

**I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses**

**Could fly through the wind  
to you from me **

I doubted that a burglar would have broken into my house and turned on my computer to play Strawberry Kisses by Niki Webster, so I am pretty sure it must be my obnoxious half brother trying to remind me that I have a missing person in my life. InuYasha loved her like a sister, and 

had practically shoved me into every jewelry shop he could find, hoping he could finally get us hitched. He had told me five billion times that I was waiting too long, and that she would leave if I put it off for any more time. I doubted that she would ever feel that way. Anyways, being in a serious relationship with a girl for over five years out of college isn't that long at all.

**There's no question at all  
boy, your tops on my list **

**I'm falling head over toes  
at the thought of your lips **

**I know you're crying no no  
can't get those pretty whites to show  
me how you feel deep inside -- but oh-oh**

Creeping into the study so I could surprise, and pound, my brother into oblivion, I saw the only light on in the house. With the shoji door open a crack, I could see the computer speakers blasting out the song. Peering further, I saw that the figure at the window was certainly not my brother. Pink and black strawberry flip flops led up perfectly smooth, long, white legs to a black skort. A white tee shirt was mostly covered by long chestnut hair in strawberry clips, concealing the face of the intruder. I looked to the side of the room, and was shocked to see about five large bags stacked in the corner next to the bed.

She began to sing and sway her hips back and forth to the music. Obviously, she was riveted to the view of the valley down below, and couldn't tell that I was watching her every move. Her voice came out as clear as a bell.

**I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
cuz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy **

**I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me**

**I know what I'll do  
once I find you  
you're gonna make me your girl  
your gonna be mine  
even if I gotta search this whole world **

**I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
cuz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy **

**I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me**

I clapped as soon as she stopped, "Well done. I haven't heard a rendition like that in what has felt like years." She spun around so fast, I was afraid she would fall over. Nothing had changed about Rin at all. Her body still had its budding curves, though she was well over 18, and her eyes were still chocolate brown and sparkling. Her outfit was covered in strawberries and I immediately knew that this was something she set up. Her skort had a small strawberry at the corner, her tee shirt had a strawberry over the tiny pocket on the left breast, her tank top underneath was pink, and I would bet you anything that the underwear she was wearing was the matching bra and panty set that I had bought her that was black with strawberries covering it, to match the ring I had also bought her.

"Sesshomaru, I've missed you so much," she burbled as she bowed. I frowned, knowing that this wasn't her usual behavior, and that wasn't something you should say to your ex-boyfriend after disappearing without a trace.

"Totosai let you in here, I presume?"

She blushed, "No, I still have the key. I should probably give it back to you now that I'm here." Inside, it made me wince knowing that that probably meant she didn't want to come around here anymore.

"This is temporary? You are going to disappear off the face of the planet again as soon as I let you out of my house? I think it's about time you told me what the hell you have been thinking for just leaving," I growled.

She looked up at me with teary eyes, "I have been living in Sapporo for the past year as a flight attendant. I was able to travel like I've always wanted to, and I think I have seen at least half the 

countries of Europe, Asia, and North America now, though I really miss doing photography professionally. I just came back to see Shilulu for her birthday. It was today, so I flew out two days ago to see her. I couldn't leave though, not without seeing you before I leave again to the Ogasawa islands. I didn't realize though that you didn't want to see me. I'll leave now."

"Why did you leave in the first place," I roared, "You worried the crap out of several people, including me? Did you decide that traveling was better than having some one who cared for you?"

"I didn't want to push you anymore, Sesshomaru! I'd already done enough damage practically forcing myself on you, and when I found out that you were thinking about proposing to me I nearly fainted. I knew you didn't want to commit, and that you were only doing it because you thought I needed it. I wasn't going to put you in a loveless marriage because I wanted to. I had to leave without telling you because if I had stayed and told you, knowing my luck, I would get pregnant, and force you into a loveless marriage for that instead, and foist a baby off on you too! It was the only way I could let you have the life you wanted. No matter how much it hurt, I knew I had done the right thing," she screeched. I blinked stupidly for a while. She thought she was forcing me into marriage? I knew Rin was a ditz, but this was just crossing the line and going above and beyond the call of duty.

"Rin, tell me the truth. Do you really think that I would ever let some one tell me what to do? Do you think I would have ever done anything I didn't want to do? Do you really think that I didn't, or don't love you? If you say yes to any of those questions, you are the dumbest woman on the face of Japan." I looked into her eyes in all seriousness, and saw her about ready to explode.

She did, "You know what, fine. If you don't appreciate the fact that I left for you then just go shove it up your ass. I think I'm going to go kill myself for even bothering to care about how you felt. If the obituary says that I drowned in the ocean tomorrow, would you do me a favor? Make sure they carve, 'most fucking oblivious woman' on my head stone?" As she tried to walk past me, I embraced her from behind.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you get away for a second time? I think it's been long enough with this separation thing, and you owe me for keeping that key. How about you pay me back right now? Anyway, a mate should never be so far from her significant other, especially in Ogasawa," I mouthed across her neck.

Her body shook and she turned to face me, "I guess we both owe each other a strawberry kiss don't we?"

The invitation that I had been waiting for had been given. She was hesitant, but willing to give herself to me, and I wasn't going to let her go. Without warning, I kissed her full on the lips. She squirmed and twisted to face me without breaking contact. She never wanted to let me go. This was just some crazy idea she got in her head and just didn't understand what I was trying to tell her in the first place. Her hands tangled themselves in my long silver hair. Her long nails gently caressed my scalp.

My hands were aching for more of her. It had been too fucking long. From their position at the small of Rin's back, my right hand went south while the left went north. I now had full control of her head and her extremely sexy ass. That was all I needed.

I deepened the kiss, forcing her backwards. I could feel the desk behind her before she went over. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed her. I quickly peeled off her tee shirt. The tank top underneath came with it. Sure enough, she was wearing a black bra with strawberries on it.

"I thought you might be wearing these," I said between kisses.

"I thought it was appropriate," she moaned. She grabbed my tie and loosened it. Rin pulled the rope of blue satin and pulled it over my head, moving to undo the buttons on my white shirt. One arm at a time, the shirt came off and landed in a heap on the floor.

Layer by layer clothing fell to the floor. After about 5 minutes, nothing was left but what nature had given us.

"Are you sure you want this? I don't have any protection with me." I asked.

Rin cupped my face and looked me in the eyes. "I have never been surer of anything in my life. Don't worry I'm on the pill, and I think I wouldn't mind being a mother so much anymore."

Her hands went from my hair to my thoroughly hardened dick in a matter of seconds. I was surprised because in the times we had been together, she never had touched me in this way. Her hand held me firmly, and I growled. I realized, as her warm fingers hesitantly wrapped around me that the ring I had bought for her was still in my desk drawer. But it would have to wait because her lips were massaging the head of my rock hard length, and it felt amazing. Her hand moved faster and her mouth stayed at the tip. Her eyes were glued to her hand, and the only way I could get her to look at me was to use my shaking hands to lift her face towards mine. As soon as she looked me in the eye, her face flamed an amazing shade of red and she snapped her eyes 

back to her hand. I felt myself nearing the edge, and she knew it. Her mouth took more of me in. As I came, I lifted my hips into her mouth and gripped the desk behind her. The mass of fluid slid down her throat as she sucked me dry.

Shakily, I kneeled and picked her up. I laid her down on the desk and repositioned my hands. From her head, my left hand went to her breast. My right hand moved from her ass. She didn't want me to let go, and pouted about it until my hand touched her inner thigh. It didn't stay there long. I slid my hand up her thigh and parted her folds. She moaned from the friction. I quickly found her clit and pressed my index finger against it, hard. She moaned quite loudly. I figured she was sick of my teasing, so I got to the good part. It was easy to remember all the ways I could make her scream.

I rubbed her clit and small but quick circles. I kept the large amount of pressure on the nub. As she was rocking her hips against my hand, I couldn't imagine how I had lived with out this, without her, for so long. She came quickly. She wasn't quite screaming my name, but she was close. I licked her clean.

Without warning, I filled up her wet cunt in one swift motion. She screamed as her walls were stretched for the first time in over a year. So she had been faithful while she had been away. I had figured that she had fucked some other demon while she was away. After leaving, she really had no reason not to be in another relationship.

She looked at me. Her eyes were filled with both pain and pride. "I saved it all for you," she said between winces of pain. I gently kissed her lips waiting for her to loosen her hold on my cock. I wanted to move so badly. I wanted to bang her over and over again. It was a good thing I had 

hell of a lot of self-control. All I could do was apologize for being so hasty and to encourage her to loosen.

After a fair amount of time, she moved her hips shakily against mine. I took that as a sign the painful part was over. I started pumping in and out of her slowly. She soon stopped me.

"You want to fuck me hard don't you? You want to be the demon you are," she said. She leaned up and whispered in my ear, "Let yourself go."

I couldn't take it anymore. I did just as she asked me to. The demon blood of my heritage pumped through my veins faster than the speed of sound. I let go, and allowed myself to show. I pounded her hard. I pounded her until we had both been thrown over the edge at least three times. She screamed each time, desperate for the inner dog to howl with her.

On the last round, the pressure that hadn't been released over the last three times was waiting to explode, and explode it did. Her walls milked me for every last drop. We cummed so hard even I howled Rin's name just as she kept repeating mine before she fell into a dream.

After a few minutes of returning our breathing back to normal, I pulled out as gently as possible so as not to jar her, and carried her to the bed. After laying her down and covering her with the sheets so she could retain the warmth, I padded softly over to the desk, and unlocked the drawer that held her engagement ring.

With it in hand, I slipped into the bed behind her, and pulled her body as close to mine as possible. I would never let her go, and if she wanted to make a run for it in the morning because she changed her mind for some reason, she would have to get through me first. Carefully, I 

threaded our fingers together, and slipped the ring on, right in front of the strawberry one. She and everyone else would now know exactly who she belonged to.

I had come to the realization sometime during our mating that I had been deluding myself the entire time she was gone. I had missed her, I had needed her, and I had just been denying the fact that I did care and I did want her back with me. All the lonely nights were just a testament to that. We were ready to be together, permanently. A last strawberry kiss lightly on her lips, and I hummed a certain song into my own sleep.


End file.
